


Spring Fever (A Bit Early)

by bluebright_l



Series: The Pursued, the Pursuing - AU [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebright_l/pseuds/bluebright_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure crack-tastic AU smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Fever (A Bit Early)

Aeron wondered if he was coming down with something... _What, titty flu? You lustful old man, it’s nothing more than spring fever, and you’ve caught it hard._ All around him was the evidence of couplings, each more sinful than the last. Theon and his pretty, nubile little co-ed with a bastard baby in her belly. Oh, they may have fooled the Starks, but Aeron had sharp eyes and a sharper intuition, and he’d known right away, as had Asha.

_Asha..._ He took a long pull on his tonic water, slamming the glass back down on the bar when he was through. He glared at his niece’s back as she mixed drinks, hips swaying to the beat of the jazz drifting through the club. _She and Victarion defile Pyke, our sacred home..._ And he truly believed that, though when Euron had told him how he had walked in on them, it hadn’t stopped Aeron’s cock from going hard as stone.

And Aeron had walked in on Euron himself with one of the whores that frequented Asha’s club, not three days past. Asha had been busy behind the bar, overwhelmed with customers, so he’d let himself into her office to secure some cash in the floor safe under her desk. To his complete dismay, the office was not empty.

“Who the fuck-” Euron had craned his neck, keeping the whore bent over Asha’s desk pinned with a sharp shove when she’d tried to rise. The rage on his face was replaced with a thin smile when he realized who it was. His smile always scared Aeron more than the anger. “Ah, brother! Care to take the other end? Roz here is quite talented with her mouth. My treat.” Aeron had watched, frozen, as Euron resumed his rough thrusts, wrenching the slattern’s head back by her deep red curls. “Open your mouth, whore, my godly brother wants to dip his wick. No biting, now, or I’ll pull all your teeth right out of your pretty little head.” The sound that came out of the girl’s mouth was a moan, but nobody in their right mind would ever have mistaken it for pleasure.

Aeron had just shook his head wordlessly, but remained frozen to the spot, unable to look away. After a moment, he’d realized that his brother was taking the whore in a rather...unconventional way, in the manner that a man would take another man, and that was enough to galvanize him into action and out of the room. _He has always taken pleasure in others’ pain_ , Aeron thought, the brassy sound of the band’s horn pulling him back into the present.

Blinking owlishly in the dim light of the club, he watched as that same whore, _Roz, her name is Roz_ , swayed in the arms of some palooka on the dance floor, hair flowing loose over her bare back. He had his hands halfway down her dress, but when the song ended, he merely gave her ass a squeeze and stumbled drunkenly back to the bar. The brief look of anger and disappointment that crossed her lovely features didn’t go unnoticed by Aeron, and he fingered the wad of cash in his pocket thoughtfully.

He knew that to have the girl would be a sin, but that didn’t stop Aeron from rising to his feet and grasping her by the elbow as she glided by him. “What in the world?” She didn’t sound particularly annoyed or disgusted by his touch, just plain confused.

“Unc?” Asha sounded confused, too, not that he could blame her. “Roz is workin’...”

He scowled at her. He was a priest, not a fucking imbecile. He had once been a worldly man, and he knew what the girl was...knew what he was missing, too, which only made it all the worse. But why _shouldn’t_ he? Aeron Greyjoy spoke with his God often, and he wasn’t hearing so much as a peep out of him now, which he decided to take as a sign of acceptance.

“And so are you, niece. So mind your business, and she can mind hers,” he told Asha curtly, turning back to the whore. “Roz, is it? Come with me, if you please.”

When he shut and locked the door to Asha’s office behind them, Roz flinched as if someone had goosed her. “Listen, uh...Father Greyjoy, is it? I’ve about had my fill of you lot, so if you don’t mind...?” She gestured to the door, but made no move to get closer to it, or him.

Aeron felt his lips twist up in what he imagined was a poor resemblance of a smile. “Let’s dispense with the title, for now. And I think you’ll find I am not my brothers.”

“Brothers?” Roz blinked at him, moistening her lacquered lips nervously with a brief swipe of her tongue. Aeron imagined those fire-engine red lips wrapped around his cock, and felt an all too familiar stirring beneath his robes. “I’ve only ever had the one brother...” Her jaw tightened, and he saw the pulse in her throat throb hard. “Not an experience I’d care to repeat, thanks very much.”

Shaking his head, Aeron crossed to Asha’s desk, stooping to open her safe. “You said ‘you lot’. I assumed you meant both my brothers, but of course you were speaking of my nephew.” He eyed her critically, tossing a twenty dollar bill on the desk before he tucked the rest away in the safe. “No, you’re not Victarion’s type. Did my nephew mistreat you as my brother does?”

“No,” the girl replied after a long pause. “Not like your brother, no.” She sounded vaguely wistful, and Aeron wondered if she’d actually enjoyed his moronic nephew’s company or if she simply missed the cash he put in her pocketbook. “Theon was just a bit...eager, was all. Nothing I couldn’t handle.” She cast a halfhearted smile his way, straightening her shoulders slightly. “I can handle quite a bit, if ya know what I mean...”

“You don’t have to...do that,” Aeron said lamely, feeling awkward and adrift. He tugged at his collar...never in all his years as a priest had it chafed so much as it did now. It had been so long since he’d even spoken to a woman besides Asha socially, let alone in this type of situation. He tried to think back to his younger, wilder days, but they seemed so long ago, and he’d been drunk for so much of them. “Just...I don’t know...don’t.”

He was unable to be more articulate, a strange sensation for him, but Roz seemed to understand. “That’s fine, baby, just fine.” She crossed the room and stood between his legs, putting one slim hand on his shoulder. “We can do this however you want.”

When he put a hand on her hip, it felt as natural as breathing, and he traced a circle over her hipbone with his thumb. Once, years ago, lying with a woman had been all he was good for, besides drinking. As the whore, _Roz, her name’s Roz_ , sank down onto his lap, it all came back to him in a rush. Hiking her dress up to her waist, Aeron buried his face against her neck as he slowly undid her garters. She smelled so damn good...better than he remembered, even.

“God...” The girl breathed, arching against him slightly. “You’re not so rough as the others, are you?” Her lips pressed against his Adam’s apple, followed by a flick of her tongue. “Let’s get rid of this, shall we?” She murmured, using her teeth to pull his priest’s collar off. She tossed it on Asha’s desk, and he saw lipstick, red as sin, staining the starched white fabric.

He’d been turned on before, but he was rock-hard now, and Roz rocked against him through his robes with a whimper. Aeron had had a few whores in his day, and the small sound and movement were an act, he was sure, but a good act all the same. He slipped her lacy scrap of panties off deftly, all the moves coming back to him now. To his intense surprise, she was wet for him, her hips jerking forward when he slipped a finger between her legs.

Aeron drove a finger into her, finding that tiny nub of flesh he remembered so well with his thumb. The way she clenched down on him with a low cry made his cock throb with anticipation, and he nipped at her exposed neck. “Like this, do you, girl?”

Her fingers fairly flew over his robes, undoing the fastenings and pushing them off. “Maybe a little...oh _God_ , do that again-” She stiffened in his lap as he slid a second finger into her and crooked them both, his thumb still working over her pearl. With a wordless cry, she dug her nails into his shoulder and Aeron felt her come hard around his hand.

With a practiced hand, she undid his belt and pants, grinning at him when his cock sprang free. “You _are_ a Greyjoy, aren’t you? All of you forgetting your underpants all the time...”

Aeron adjusted her on his lap, guiding her hips down until the tip of his cock was pressed against her entrance. “Who says I forgot ‘em? I hate the damn things.” Roz wiggled her hips playfully, easing down onto him inch by inch. “Fuck...” he spat out, “I’d forgotten how good that is...”

It was even better than he remembered from his years of drunken debauchery. Roz was wet and hot around him, grinding against him, and she was all he could feel, see, hear, smell... Aeron groaned, one of his hands buried in her hair, the other at the small of her back. Their coupling was hard, fevered and intense, but just when Aeron feared he would make a short night of it, Roz slowed and twined her arms around his neck.

“I’m gonna make sure you get your money’s worth,” she purred, her body moving slow and sinuous against his. “I never fucked a priest before...” The way her breath caught as she spoke made him realize that she was enjoying the transgression of it more than he’d imagined was possible. _A lapsed Catholic, perhaps, with a unrequited schoolgirl crush on a priest..._ But Aeron didn’t need any reminders of the sin he was committing at the moment.

“Then shut up and carry on with it, woman,” was all he said, his voice rough.

Roz blushed faintly, but began to move again, arching her back her back as she rode him. Her full breasts, tipped with rosy pink nipples, were so close to his face...giving in completely, Aeron cupped one with a rough hand and let his lips close around one hardened nipple, tasting her skin with his tongue. It had been so long...he couldn’t get enough of her, and her ragged cry as he bit down on her breast, the way her hips jerked against him, were clear signs that she was enjoying herself too.

As his confidence grew, Aeron began to crave more control than their current position afforded him. When the girl paused to take a breath, he snaked a hand around her waist and stood, clearing off Asha’s desk with his free hand. Although nowhere near as big as either of his brothers, Aeron had a wiry strength to him, and he held Roz easily as she writhed against him. Finally, the desk was clear, and he laid her out in front of him, drinking in the sight of her pale skin wordlessly. She was beautiful in the dim light, her body perfect and ripe, and by the feel of his cock throbbing inside of her, he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Clearly, Roz knew it too, and she put a hand on his chest, her nails bright against his thin undershirt. “Wait,” she said, and in one swift movement she pushed him away and flipped to her belly. The tips of her toes just barely touched the floor, and Aeron put a tentative hand on the curve of her ass. It reminded him of nothing if not the time he’d walked in on her and Euron, and he was ashamed that he could remember every detail of that moment. “Like this...it’s good like this,” she said, guiding him back into her.

And it was good...better than all the half-imagined fantasies he’d cooked up while servicing himself in his spare, lonely bedroom at the break of dawn and in the still of night. Aeron’s fingers sunk into the ample curve of her hips, and Roz cried out as he sank into her again and again. Losing himself in the rhythm, it was only a matter of moments until his climax crashed over him with the force of a fierce nor’easter. Distantly, he felt Roz struggle under him, and Aeron moved away from her, breathless and shaken.

“I...” He had no words.

Roz looked up from readjusting her dress, an almost tender look on her face. “You’re a sight better than your brother, sugar, you know that?”

Making a fist, Aeron crushed his stained collar and shoved it in his pocket. He felt oddly content, like the bay on a calm day, although shame was bubbling up underneath the placid surface and the voice of the Drowned God was crashing in his ears like waves on the shore. “Of course I am. Euron is...Euron has _always_ been horrible. But you’ll mind your tongue if you want to keep it, girl.” Roz flinched visibly, smoothing her dress over her belly to hide the motion. He hadn’t meant to sound so harsh, but he was not in the habit of pulling any punches, as it were, and she needed to know. “You needn’t fear me, I won’t harm you, but if _he_ heard you say that?” Aeron shook his head solemnly.

“I-I won’t say anything,” she said quietly. “Honest.” Aeron sat in Asha’s chair and pushed the twenty at her silently, willing her to just go. She took the hint and did so, pausing with her hand on the doorknob. The look she gave him was almost shy, and she smiled at him tentatively. “Next time you’re around...I’ve got a place. Upstairs. It’s a little more comfortable than a desk.” When she giggled, she sounded like a young girl, and not a two-bit hooker with tired eyes. _Though, to be fair, you paid her far more than two bits, now didn’t you?_ “Not that the desk was bad, mind you. But...I just meant- oh, never mind.”

Despite his almost overwhelming need to pray and do penance, Aeron surprised himself and smiled back. “Comfort is not in my nature. But I knew what you meant. Go on now, girl. I’d imagine you can take the rest of the night off with that.” He nodded at the twenty. “Go have a drink and a hot bath.” He didn’t even know where the words were coming from, but he could imagine her in a claw-footed bathtub with a glass of wine, red hair piled atop her head, red lips smiling as she blew bubbles off her fingertips.

The image stayed with him for hours, after he’d endured Asha and Victarion’s sly smiles and ribbing, even for the hours he spent on his knees in front of the driftwood altar in his small bayside chapel. Aeron’s joints creaked when he finally rose, stiff-legged and aching, and he had to put a hand out to support himself on a rough-hewn pew. The pain was cleansing, though, and he decided he’d done enough penance, and sin, for one day. Wearily, he made his way out of the chapel and to his small dock, where his speedboat waited. Pyke, the only home he’d ever known, loomed in the distance, and he had to hurry if he wanted to beat the dark.


End file.
